Touch Me
by aliyanai
Summary: Meliodas has been acting strange to Elizabeth. He doesn't talk to her as much, he cuts off their lingering hugs. Hell, he doesn't even touch her intimately anymore! Elizabeth is determined to find out why... *SEXUAL THEMES!*
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful afternoon. The Boar Hat was buzzing with different men, all seated at tables and drinking their lives away.

Elizabeth stood in a corner and watched as each of the Seven Deadly Sins spread out, either helping out in the tavern our simply enjoying themselves. She watched as Diane took orders in her place, "accidentally" bumping into King every now and then. Merlin sat and drank while Escanor pampered her, and Ban was happily cooking food. Hawk was pleasing himself by eating any scraps Ban served to him.

A light sigh escaped Elizabeth's lips as her eyes fixated on her most favorite sin, Meliodas. He was chatting with a few of the customers. A warmth spread throughout her chest as she realized so much trouble he has saved her from. He was her own knight, a loyal one that protected her with his life.

However, she couldn't help but feel...weird around him. It was as if he wasn't being his normal self. He would barely be around her now. He'd cut their lingering hugs off and for goddesses' sakes, he didn't even touch her inappropriately now! It was as if she was some sort of disease he was trying to avoid.

Elizabeth pouted. Was he distancing himself on purpose? Was it because of something she did to him? Did he grow tired of her? She despised questioning herself like this. But she couldn't walk up to him and demand a reason why he's been acting so funny. She didn't have the confidence to do it!

Meliodas began to laugh at something one of the customers said and Elizabeth only sighed again. _"Oh, if only he knew how much I missed his calloused hands sliding against my skin."_ Her cheeks began to burn at the thought and she quickly hid her face in her hands. _"Oh my goodness!"_ She thought. _"How could I think of such perverted things?" _But Elizabeth couldn't help herself. The need of Meliodas touching her quickly took over her thoughts.

"Elizabeth?" A calming voice said her name.

Elizabeth peered through her fingers to see Meliodas standing there in front of her. "S-Sir Meliodas!" She squeaked, removing her hands from her face and instead balling them into fists by her sides. She was sure her face was still read, the concerned look on Meliodas' face told her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned for his friend and lover. He noticed how quiet she's been lately. Like there was something she wanted to say but she couldn't get it off her chest.

Elizabeth stood, flustered and not knowing what to do. _"Do it! Tell him how you feel right now!"_ _"Tell him so he can give you what you want~" _The red flush in her cheeks only grew as her thoughts flew all over the place. "I-I-I...S-Sir Meliodas..." She spoke, her breathing uneven.

One of his eyebrows rose as Meliodas eyed her, his concern intensifying. He realized whatever she needed to tell him, it had to be serious. "Say how about this? I start clearing out the tavern and me and you can talk alone in our room. Okay?" He said, his normal grin dashing across his face.

"O-okay." Elizabeth agreed, nodding her head. Meliodas patted her head before walking off to do as he told her. If only he knew he set her insides on fire. _"This is your only chance! You can finally tell him your true feelings!" _A smaller Elizabeth said, sitting on her left shoulder dressed in all white and a halo above her head. _"Don't be scared! Just take your time." _She reassured the bigger Elizabeth.

"_Or...you can tell him how you've been itching to get your hands on him!" _Another smaller Elizabeth said, sitting on her right shoulder this time. This Elizabeth was dressed in an all-black jumpsuit with purple horns and a tail with a sharpened tip. She even had her own staff. _"Tell him all your wants and desires...~"_ The devil Elizabeth laughed as the angelic one wailed out in fear.

"Oh wow. I am truly going insane." Elizabeth said aloud as the two smaller versions of herself decided to battle it out.

It was now the evening. Meliodas kept his word and made sure the Boar Hat was completely empty—including the rest of the sins. Diane had disappeared off somewhere with King. Merlin decided to travel back to her laboratory with Escanor. And Ban traveled into the village with Hawk.

So now the tavern was empty. Only Meliodas and Elizabeth remained inside. Meliodas was currently wiping off one of the glasses behind the bar. Elizabeth was sweeping the floor, avoiding Meliodas._ "What should I start off with?" _She questioned herself.

The air was thick and the room was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the bristles of the broom sweeping against the floor. _"Godess, I've made things awkward, haven't I?" _Elizabeth asked the gods as she held the broom in her shaky hands.

"Elizabeth."

She was so caught up in her mind that she jumped and dropped the broom. However, Meliodas caught it, handing it back to her.

"Sir Meliodas! I am so sorry..." She apologized, grabbing the broom from his hands. "Ah, don't sweat it. I think you've swept this place clean." He said as the two of them admired how neat the tavern looked.

"How about we go into our room and talk, yeah?" He asked Elizabeth, smiling once again. The two figures on Elizabeth's shoulders jumped and paraded around. "Y-yes."

Meliodas lead the way into the bedroom as Elizabeth followed behind nervously. Her heart pounded against her chest rapidly the closer they got to their room. Meliodas opened the door and stood to the side. "After you, m'lady." He said and she entered the room.

Elizabeth stood in the middle as she listened to the door close. Her breath caught in her throat realizing this was their first time in a while being alone together.

"Okay Elizabeth. I know you want to tell me something." Meliodas said from behind her.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she stumbled forward a bit. "Y-you do?" She asked in shock. Was she that easy to read?

"Yep. So, go ahead and tell me." He said aloud.

Elizabeth couldn't move. She couldn't deny what he said because it was true. She honestly had something to ask but she didn't know how to ask it. How to go about it. And to make matters worse, her body couldn't react anymore. It was as if her feet were glued to the ground.

The two Elizabeths on her shoulders whispered into her ears for advice along with her own thoughts and she truly thought that was going insane.

"S-Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth called out, her eyes closed shut. The overbearing thoughts and constant whirlpool of emotions came to a halt.

"Yeah?" Meliodas edged her on, curious to see what's been holding her back.

Elizabeth slowly turned to face him, took a deep breath and began to speak. "Lately you've been distant...may I ask why?"

Silence filled the room as Meliodas only stared at her.

"Was it because of something I've done to you, Sir Meliodas?" She whispered out, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She didn't mean to get emotional but she had to know.

"No Elizabeth, you didn't do anything at all." Meliodas answered. "Merlin had a talk with me the other day and she said it would be best if I gave you...space sometimes. That you'll be happier if I distanced myself from you."

"But I'm not!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Meliodas' eyes widened and sparkled a bit as Elizabeth continued on. "Sir Meliodas, I am the happiest when your around me." She breathed out. "I-I've missed you these past couple of days. Not only you being around me but..." Elizabeth trailed off as her breath hitched in her throat again.

"But what Elizabeth?" Meliodas asked, his voice dropping an octave lower. He knew what she missed, he could tell by her scent of arousal and the way she squirmed as she stood. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"B-but..." Her voice stammered. She looked at Meliodas only to see him staring directly at her. Her heart beat increased as she felt her legs get wobbly. A sudden wave of emotion washed over her and a boost of confidence knocked inside her.

"Sir Meliodas. I want you to touch me. Touch me how you used to before." Elizabeth said, staring him right back in the eye.

Meliodas stood back, a slight blush adorned his face. He couldn't believe she actually said it. Sure, he knew what she wanted, but he wasn't sure if she was going to say it or not. He watched her as she looked down at her feet, her cheeks a burning bright red and sighed-His own sweet innocent Elizabeth, demanding the he'd touch her body.

"P-Please, Sir Meliodas." She whispered out as she looked down.

Oh goddesses, not only was she demanding it. She was begging him to touch her, to squeeze her, hold her.

_"And possibly fuck her too." _The demon inside Meliodas said to him, causing him to smirk slightly.

Meliodas pulled Elizabeth into a tight hug. Elizabeth instantly swung her arms around him as the lingering hug went on. Until Meliodas interrupted it by pushing her onto their bed.

"You want me to touch you, right Elizabeth?" Meliodas asked, his cheery voice completely gone and replaced with a deeper and huskier one. 

"Y-yes, please." She whimpered out.

"Where do you want me to touch you then?"

Elizabeth blushed. She only had confidence for oh so long before it vanished. Now he wants her to tell him where he wants him to touch her? This was too much for her to process.

However, her body reacted quicker than her mind could and before the both of them knew it, Elizabeth's hands had guided Meliodas' hands directly onto her breasts.

Elizabeth gasped, forgetting how his hands felt against her chest as he began to squeeze and tug at them. "S-Sir Meliodas..." She said shakily. "Do you like this Elizabeth?" He asked her, slowly massaging her breasts.

Elizabeth could only nod, her mind was dazed from the feeling. The feeling she missed so much. "Where else do you want me to touch you?" Meliodas' voice was husky and heavy. It weighed down with every single word he said. The demon inside of him was slowly seeping out, going crazy but he remained in control. He didn't want to hurt or scare Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's mind was going on a frenzy. She couldn't even remember what Meliodas had said to her. Every innocent thought was flung out of the window and she was better sure the angelic Elizabeth on her shoulder was passed out from watching the scene.

The demon side of her only whispered more naughty thoughts in her head as Meliodas questioned her again.

"E-everywhere!" She stammered out. "Please touch my body Sir Meliodas. Touch me everywhere." The words that slid off her tongue were full of so much lust that Elizabeth couldn't believe it was her talking.

Meliodas felt the demon side of him pull and tug its way to come out. He almost didn't believe this was Elizabeth laying in front of him. Maybe this was a dream?  
"Dammit Elizabeth..." He mumbled under his breath. He slowly slid his hands from her chest down her sides. He listened to her light sighs and gasps as his hands found their way on her thighs. He began to slowly rub them up and down, the right hand slowly getting closer and closer to her treasured place.

He looked up at Elizabeth one more time to see her drunk off of pleasure. Her eyes were half-lidded and her cheeks a rosy pink. Her hair spread around her like a beautiful halo. It was as if she was an angel. _"She looks so fucking beautiful..."_ He thought as he continued to rub her thighs.

Meliodas reached the inside of her skirt and glazed his thumb against her soft underwear. Elizabeth's body jolted up from the sudden touch. Meliodas slid his thumb inside her underwear, rubbing between her two slits, "Is this okay?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded her head as she moaned. Her body was on fire.

He continued to rub her clit slowly, his other hand still lingering on her thigh. Elizabeth arched her back and slowly began grinding herself against his thumb. "P-please Sir Meliodas." She moaned out.

Meliodas responded by sliding his middle finger into her. Elizabeth cried out in pleasure and pain. Due to her being a virgin and never touching herself before, this experience was rather new and a little painful for her.

Meliodas bit his lip harshly as he marveled at how tight she was. He was using everything inside him to be patient and go easy on Elizabeth. This being her first time, he didn't want to hurt her. Or else she'll be scarred for eternity.

So he took his time, easing his finger in and out of her hole slowly to loosen her walls up. And the moment he felt she was open enough, he slid another finger in earning another cry of pleasure from his lover. He desperately wished that he could slam himself deep inside of her, thrusting deep without a second thought but he had to stay in control.

The room was beginning to grow hot and the both of them itched for the removal of their clothes. Meliodas went first, snatching his fingers out of her and damn ear ripping his shirt off of him. He then began to help Elizabeth out of her top when she denied. Instead, she mad direct eye contact with him and began to slowly unbutton each button on her top.

Meliodas growled at the sight. His sweet Elizabeth teasing him was driving him insane. How could one be so effortlessly sexy?

Elizabeth unbuttoned the last button on her shirt before her breasts spilled out of her top. She removed it slowly and tossed it to the side. Meliodas helped her remove her skirt, then her tights.

Elizabeth was left in only her underwear while Meliodas still wore his pants. The two lovers began an intimate make out session, their hands roaming each other's body.

"Oh, Sir Meliodas." Elizabeth sighed out as she felt him press his length against her lower self.

_"Oh Elizabeth...if only you knew...the things I want to do to you..."_ Meliodas thought as he began to kiss and suck on Elizabeth's neck, earning soft mewls from the girl. He then found his way back to her lips and kissed her, however this kiss was far more aggressive. _"How bad I want to be inside you right now." _He moved his hands and clung them back onto her breasts. Elizabeth moaned through the kiss, grabbing a handful of Meliodas' blonde hair.

BAM!

A door was slammed open, causing the two humans to come to a halt. Elizabeth jumped in shock as Meliodas looked at their bedroom door. He then groaned in pure aggravation, realizing that his comrades were back.

"S-Sir Meliodas..." Elizabeth stuttered out, her eyes widened. Elizabeth watched as the man's body before her seeped of dark energy. His cross was clear on his face and his eyes were black and blank.  
_"Don't look at me that way Elizabeth..."_ He thought as he calmed himself down. The sacred markings on him disappeared as his eyes returned to their normal green color. _"Like you're afraid of me..."_

Meliodas slowly pulled himself off Elizabeth, handing her her clothes as she accepted them nervously. He put his own shirt back on and sighed leaning against the bed frame. "Well, that was fun right?" He asked, trying to make his voice cheery. Although he was rather pissed and his 'friend' was as stiff as a board.

"Let's continue this some other time, whaddya say Elizabeth?" He asked her, his normal grin adorning his face.

Elizabeth only blushed. She wanted them to continue but was she truly ready?

"_Of course you are, you were ready only moments ago...~"_ The devilish side of Elizabeth whispered into her right ear as the Angelic side was passed out, due to major blood loss.

Meliodas didn't give her time to answer, he already left the room. Leaving Elizabeth alone and to sit with her thoughts.

Maybe there will be a next time...


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day, specifically in the morning. Meliodas was up before the rest of his friends and beloved Elizabeth. Speaking of her, he couldn't erase the memories of yesterday's events from his mind. It was like they were glued there on a loop. He found it hard to focus and often dazed off looking into space. Ban entered the dining area and stared at his captain, a smirk slowly appearing on his face. Something clearly happened between him and Elizabeth while everyone was gone yesterday. They've been weird ever since the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins returned home. But, Ban couldn't tell what it was.

"G'mornin Cap'n." He spoke carelessly, leaning against the bar. Meliodas' daydream disappeared and turned to face Ban, slowly grinning. "Hey, Ban."

There was no conversation between the two sins, both of them had heavy thoughts on their minds. Ban's consisted of wondering what the hell happened between him and Elizabeth while Meliodas was clouded of Elizabeth moaning out his name.

"Say, what happened between you and Elizabeth?" Ban asked, without beating around the bush. "Whaddya talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, when we all got back last night she stayed in the back. And when she finally came out of her room, you two were awkward as hell around eachother." Ban squinted his eyes at him. "Now tell me what happened."

Meliodas began cleaning one of the many glasses behind the bar. "Nothing happened. We just talked." He answered calmly, wiping the glass clean before sitting it down and picking up another one.

Ban scoffed as he rose from leaning. "Alright Cap'n, you wanna play games? Fine then." He then walked into the small diner of Boar's Hat. Diane walked into the diner groggily as Kind floated in. Elizabeth walked in with Hawk in tow.

"Good morning everyone." Elizabeth's soft voice chided. "Good morning princess!" Diane cheered, smiling. She was in her human form, causing her to be smaller than her normal giant self. She sat at a table where Ban and King sat at. "How'd ya sleep?"

"I slept pretty well, thanks!" Elizabeth responded.

"Good morning Elizabeth." Meliodas' voice whispered in her ears. Before she could have time to react, his hands cupped her breasts swiftly. Her face burned as she felt the pulling and tugging from Meliodas.

"M-M-Meliodas..." She said softly allowing the groping to happen. Her breathing was uneven and she squirmed a bit. "You pervert!" Hawk screeched as steam blew out of his nose. "Stop touching Elizabeth inappropriately!"

Ban eyed the couple, still confused. The two of them seem awfully normal around each other. At least today.

"So gang, I was thinking about a little morning hunt." Meliodas addressed to his comrades, finally dropping his hands from Elizabeth's chest. "Whaddya guys say?"

"The weather is nice outside..." Diane said as she stared out of the window. "It's perfect for a picnic!" Elizabeth cheered.

"It's settled, we'll hunt for our picnic today," Meliodas claimed, grabbing his sword. "We can all meet outside the Boar House at about, noon?"

"Alright Captain!" Diane stood up. "Wait, are we doing this in groups or separately?" King inquired, secretly hoping it would be a partner mission.

"Eh, we can work in pairs. You and Diane, Ban and Hawk, and Me and Elizabeth." Meliodas declared as he eyed Elizabeth. She watched her cheeks inflame once again and thought it was the cutest thing.

'She's so innocent...' He thought, 'How could one be so pure yet want the impurest things?'

"Sir Meliodas..." Elizabeth's voice broke his thoughts. "Are you ready to go?"

He only grinned up at the girl before saying, "Sure, let's go!"

After deciding on groups and picking where to search for food, the gang split up and began to hunt. Elizabeth and Meliodas managed to get far away from their friends, hell even the Boar Hat was nowhere in sight.

"Uh, Sir Meliodas...don't you think we ventured too far out from everyone?" She asked him as he eyed the spot they were at. They were deep in the woods, the trees were higher than the both of them and the bushes stood high enough to cover the two.

"Mmm, nope. This is perfect." He replied and turned to face her. "Why? Are ya scared?" He cheesed at her. Elizabeth's heartbeat picked up apace. She dropped her gaze from his and settled it at her own feet. "N-no..."

Meliodas stared at her before smirking. 'This Elizabeth was so different from yesterday...I wonder what changed...' He hoped that she didn't regret anything that happened before the others came back yesterday. But half of him felt like she did-which is why she's reacting the way she is right now.

He sighed and took a step closer to where she was standing. She remained still, her eye contact focused on her feet. "Elizabeth, I would never allow anything to hurt you." He grabbed her chin and lifted it so she can see him. "You know that, right?"

Elizabeth's face was flushed and for some odd reason, she was turned on. Being alone with Meliodas made her mind run wild. The possibilities were endless for the two of them...

"I-I, yes. I know this..." Elizabeth whispered. Meliodas could tell that her body yearned for him, she was quaking in her knees and he was only touching her chin.

He smirked at this, how innocent and needy she was. It was too much cuteness for him to handle. "Say Elizabeth," He whispered, his voice dropping an octave. Elizabeth's eyes widened at low his voice had gotten. "Let's finish what we started yesterday, hm?" He questioned as his hand slipped into her skirt. 

Elizabeth gasped at the sudden entry. "Sir Meliodas!" She squirmed as his fingers slid in between her slits and rubbed against her pearl. Meliodas groaned at how wet she was. "You make this so hard for me, Elizabeth." His voice strained. He was trying everything in his power to hold himself back from going crazy but it was difficult.

Meliodas' middle finger slid into Elizabeth, a tad easier this time. Elizabeth moaned out loudly, her knees slowly beginning to cave in. "S-sir Meliodas...I-I can-can't..." Elizabeth struggled in her own words. His finger slowly sliding in and out of her drove her insane.

Meliodas gripped his other hand onto her breasts and squeezed it tightly, using his index and thumb to tug at her nipple. "I got you Elizabeth, just relax..." He said against her ear. Elizabeth leaned her head back with her eyes closed and laid against him on the ground.

"Let me roam your body..." He whispered, tugging at her shirt until it finally came loose and displayed her beautiful breasts. His left hand instantly latched onto it once again. Meliodas slipped in his index finger along with his middle, causing Elizabeth to howel his name. "Let me please you and give you everything you want." He kissed her neck softly before gently nipping at it. "Ahh..." She sighed out, widening her legs for Meliodas to reach more into.

Meliodas sped up the pace with his fingers, pulling them in and out of her quicker. Elizabeth grabbed onto his arm as she tried to control her moans. What turned Meliodas on more was the clicking sound her body was making every time his fingers slid inside of her. Her wetness and scent were driving him mad. "Damn Elizabeth." He groaned before snatching his fingers out of her.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against her, slipping his tongue into her mouth before she could process what happened. Elizabeth pulled Meliodas down to her roughly, which drove Meliodas more insane. He broke the kiss, tossing his shirt off and leaning over her. He kissed her again, this time the kiss was more gentle. Elizabeth slid her hands into his hair and brought him closer to her, slowly grinding herself against his stiffness.

He groaned as pulled away from the kiss once more and began leaving a trail of kisses on her neck, down her stomach, all the way down to the top of her skirt. He pulled it off slowly, keeping direct eye contact with his beloved. Meliodas smiled at the love marks on her neck. 'Now all those pervs that try to flirt with her at the Boar Hat will know who she belongs to.'

He then peeled off her satin underwear and sighed at her beautiful slit. She was perfectly clear of hair and he could see her wetness slowly oozing out from inside of her.

"P-please, Sir Meliodas," Elizabeth begged, her face scarlet. She was embarrassed as she stared down at her sacred area. "Don't just stare like that..."

"I can't help it..." He said as he ran his index finger from her clit all the way down to her hole. Elizabeth jumped before whimpering. "Don't tease me Sir Meliodas, please."

He bit his lip to hide his smirk. He repeated the action again, enjoying the way Elizabeth's eyebrows would furrow together in agony from the sudden touch.

He then nealed lower to the ground, his face where her area was. "W-what are you-"

"Shhh, just let me please you." He told her, gripping his hands onto her thighs. Before she could question her again, he kissed in between her slits causing her to jump. 

"Ahh!" She moaned out, grabbing onto the grass beside her. Meliodas did the same thing, this time slowly slipping his tongue in between her folds and licking up to her clit.

"Sir Meliodas!" She called out as she latched her right hand onto his hair. 'That's right Elizabeth, this is what I like to see.' He thought as he looked up to see her looking beautiful; her left hand was squeezing onto her left breast as her right hand held onto his hair. Her mouth was held agape and she had her eyes closed.

'Fuck, I can't control this anymore.' He thought as he dove his face deeper into her wetness. Elizabeth's cries intensified but neither of them cared. They were too occupied to care.

He began licking and sucking on her clit as he pumped his middle and index finger out of her. Elizabeth was slowly becoming a frantic mess. She began feeling something in the pit of her stomach and it grew more every time Meliodas sucked on her pearl or slid his fingers inside of her.

"S-Sir Meliodas!" She said, grabbing onto his left arm. "I-I feel something...its...growing." She said in between moans. Meliodas already knew what she meant; she was going to come soon. He picked up his pace, wanted her first orgasm to be a memorable one. 

The feeling in Elizabeth's stomach intensified and Meliodas could see it on her face. He sped up the rate of his fingers pumping in and out of her before Elizabeth had her final cry of pleasure.

She couldn't tell what exactly happened but it was as if her body was a bomb and it just exploded. "Sir Meliodas!" She yelled as she felt her legs shaking and back arching.

Meliodas' eyes widened as he looked at Elizabeth. She still had her eyes closed as she panted, coming down from her first orgasm. He smirked before kissing her forehead.

Elizabeth then opened her eyes and blushed as she watched the bare-chested Meliodas leaning over her. He pressed his forehead against hers before asking, "So Elizabeth...how was that?"

"I-..." She struggled to find the words to describe how amazing she felt. "I feel like I won't be able to walk home..." She mumbled. Meliodas only laughed before getting up from on top of her. "Well, that's why I'm here to help!" He said cheerily. He was not only able to make his love cum, but to hear her moan his name to the top of her lungs as she orgasmed. He was feeling pretty prideful.

"Let's get dressed and head on back to the Boar Hat, yeah?" He asked, offering her his hand. She took it, leaning up and grabbing her shirt.

"But...Sir Meliodas...What about our offering to the picnic?" She asked.

"Ah forget about it, we could have our own picnic later?" He winked at her before standing up. Elizabeth sat still, a bright blush on her cheeks. She then smiled before grabbing his hand, "A-Alright Captain!"

* * *

A major thanks to everyone that has read/written a review/followed/ or favorited this story. Thank you so so much! It makes me happy to know you guys like this. I'll be posting chapter three soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth rolled over to her side, trying to get a hold of her breath. Meliodas arose from the covers and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Meliodas couldn't keep his hands off of Elizabeth. Ever since the two shared an intimate moment in the woods, it was hard for him to keep his hands to himself. He had to hear her moan his name, to make her cry out as she came.

Elizabeth didn't mind the attention at all. In fact, she's gotten so comfortable with their sexual encounters, that she'd often initiate it. She would tease Meliodas while they were in front of all of their friends to get a reaction out of him.

"Elizabeth..." Meliodas called out to her, placing his sweaty forehead against hers. "Yes?" She said breathily.  
His response was a sweet and longing kiss. Elizabeth brought him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck. She moaned as he rubbed her sides. She could feel her body getting hot all over again. 

But, Meliodas broke the kiss and leaned up before climbing off of the princess. "I'm gonna go and get cleaned up to work." He called out as he grabbed his shirt that was laying on the floor. "Don't need everyone to get all nosy again." He said with a small grin.

Elizabeth stared at him, upset that he was leaving so soon. She was hoping that he'd stay back and cuddle with her for a moment. 

"Cheer up princess," Meliodas said to her after witnessing her small pout. "I'll be back later on tonight." He smirked before leaving out of the bedroom.

Elizabeth only sighed and loosened her grip on the blankets. She got out of bed, wincing at the stiffness in her legs and slowly walked to the bathroom that was connected in the bedroom.

She gasped as she only saw more markings, another covered the left side of her neck, one underneath her right breast and a large one in between her thighs. "Oh, Sir Meliodas..." She breathed out as she ran her fingers over the marks.

She ran her middle finger against the hickey in between her legs and moaned. The marking was so close to her sensitive area that when she touched it, she accidentally grazed a finger against her pearl.

Elizabeth slid a finger inside of herself and nearly collapsed on the floor. She couldn't believe how good it felt. She slid another in before working herself.

Little did Meliodas know, he was secretly turning Elizabeth into a nymphomaniac. Ever since Meliodas got his hands on Elizabeth, it turned her more into a naughty little thing.

"S-Sir Meliodas..." She whispered out as she pumped her index and middle finger into herself. She watched as her juices coated her fingers and thought it was the most erotic thing; the hear them clapping against her only turned the princess on more.

It was only a few moments until Elizabeth climaxed, however, this would be the first time on her own. She recovered from it rather quickly and decided to shower and collect her thoughts.

'Well well well, if it isn't pervy ole lizabeth.' The demonic Elizabeth reappeared on her left shoulder, startling the princess.

"P-Pervy? I am no such thing." Elizabeth repeated. 'Oh relax, it was only a joke.'

'I see Sir Meliodas is treating you well.' The smaller Elizabeth smirked as she nodded her head to the markings covering Elizabeth's body. Elizabeth blushed before responding, "Ever since the day in the forest, we haven't kept our hands off eachother."

'Correction: he hasn't kept his hands off of you.' Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows at the mini her response. 'He's been pleasuring you, teasing you, and pleasing you. But you haven't done anything to benefit him.'

"W-Well..." Elizabeth considered the comment and believed what the mini her said was true. "I suppose you're right, but if I were to please Sir Meliodas...how would I?"

'You guys could always fu-'

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet!" Elizabeth cried out, surprised at the mini her's bluntness. She enjoyed the slow pace her and Sir Meliodas were at right now.

'Well if you're not ready for that you could always...' The mini her trailed off before whispering into Elizabeth's ear. The princess' face turned beet red as she listened to the mini her's words. "Oh my..." 

'Not only will you be pleasing him, but he'll also be completely caught off guard!' The demonic Elizabeth cheesed up at her. "O-Okay...I'm taking your word for it!" Elizabeth said unsurely before continuing her shower.

The words weighed on her mind as she turned off the water and wrapped herself in the towel. Thinking back to the numerous times she and Meliodas got intimate, he was only pleasing her. It was either him eating her out, or fingering her. Sometimes, it was both.

Elizabeth grew to believe that maybe he only did it because he got off from it too, but clearly, that wasn't the case. She didn't want him to suffer while she was able to be pleasured. "That isn't fair," She said softly.

Elizabeth breathed in before declaring that she would too pleasure Sir Meliodas.

* * *

It was dark outside which meant only one thing for the Boar Hat; more customers.

Plenty of men with too many problems or worries on their hands piled into the small tavern and drank their lives away. Meliodas happily conversed with the customers as Ban whipped up food to serve. Diane worked on collecting orders and King ogled her from a corner in the room. Hawk happily munched away at the food that fell over the floor, pleased since it was Ban's glorious cooking. 

Elizabeth emerged from the back of the tavern and into the filled area. She quickly joined in working, catching a couple of the men's eyes.

"Hey, Princess!" Diane greeted, a tray of drinks on her hand. "Have you been feeling alright?"

"I've been okay, why do you ask?" Elizabeth questioned as she picked up her own tray of drinks.

"You've just been cooped up in your room for a couple of days. I went to ask if you were doing alright but Captain said you were sleeping. I was hoping you didn't catch a cold or anything." Diane stated, her eyebrows furrowing a bit.

"Oh!" Elizabeth smiled at the girl's concern. "I'm alright, I haven't come down with anything. Just been feeling a bit more tired these days. I do think I'm gaining my energy back so thank you for your concern!"

"No problem!" Diane smiled back at Elizabeth before dashing off to a table of men and handing them their booze.

Elizabeth waltzed off to a table that didn't have any drinks on their table and grinned when she found one. "I hope you all are enjoying your night!" She grinned as she sat the tall mugs of booze on the table.

"You just made it ten times better," One of the men smirked. "What's your name beautiful?"

"I-..." Elizabeth trailed off, unsure of what to say. The man noticed this and grinned. "There's no need to be shy baby." He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her a bit closer to him.

"S-sir, can you let go of me please," Elizabeth said softly, trying her hardest not to create a scene and remove the customer's hand politely. "There's no need for a rush, I still need to _tip_ you for your...services." The man chuckled a bit before grabbing onto Elizabeth's other hand.

"Is everything alright over here?"

Elizabeth turned and felt relieved to find Meliodas standing there.

His eyes found Elizabeth's and then looked to see the guy's hands squeezing her own. "Hey buddy, I think she asked you to let her go. You don't mind doing that, do ya?"

The guy scoffed, tugging Elizabeth closer to him. "And what if I do mind? What's a little boy like you going to do?" He snorted as the others around him began to laugh.

Meliodas only grinned before walking over to where he was sitting and grabbing his forearm. With a simple squeeze, you could hear the snapping of a bone and a large wail coming from the man. The creep instantly let go of Elizabeth and cradled his right arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He cried out before running out of the tavern.

"That should teach you to listen to a lady," Meliodas said, wiping his hands. "Thank you, Sir Meliodas," Elizabeth said bashfully, a small grin on her face.

"No problem Elizabeth, you know I don't mind saving you." He replied, resting his arms behind his head. He then turned on his right leg and walked off, heading to behind the bar once again. Elizabeth remained still and thought about what the mini her told her to do earlier. She felt like if there was a perfect time, this would be it.

* * *

It was way past 12 and Meliodas was busy trying to clear out the bar so he can clean up faster. It seems as though the weekend nights are always the most packed.

He was behind the bar, wiping glasses clean before glancing around. His eyes caught on Elizabeth and watched as she picked up the dirty glasses and settling them on her tray for him to clean.

'She's such a flower...' He thought as she carefully picked up each glass. A small grin was on her face and her hair was swooped to the side. Her skirt was shorter than usual and her top clutched to her tightly-just like he liked it. "A beautiful, delicate, horny little flower." He smirked before focusing on wiping the glasses clean once again.

Elizabeth was sure she had picked up each empty or half empty glass that was in the tavern. She sat the last couple down where Meliodas was cleaning them.

The tavern was rather silent; Elizabeth was sure that the remainder of her friends followed the crowd to continue more drinks. Meaning that it was only of two of them in the Boar Hat.

'And it's the perfect opportunity...' The demonic Elizabeth whispered as she walked to where Meliodas was. "Sir Meliodas..."

"Yes, Elizabeth?" He asked, setting the glass he was cleaning and rag down. "I was wondering if we could talk, alone, in our bedroom?"

Meliodas eyed Elizabeth, trying to understand or get a better idea of what the two were going to be discussing. He then shrugged. "Sure thing, I'll follow right behind ya." He agreed.

Elizabeth nodded her head and took off to the bedroom, Meliodas not too far from her. She opened the door and allowed him in before closing the door and locking it swiftly.

"So..." Meliodas started off as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. "What'd ya wanna talk about?"

"I-I...well." Elizabeth felt herself getting nervous. Just how was she supposed to go about this? "These past couples of days have been...wonderful. I've truly never felt the way you've made me felt...ever." She said, slowly gaining confidence.

Meliodas smirked a bit as he wriggled his eyebrows. However, he remained silent to allow her to finish her sentence. "However I noticed, I have been the only one being pleased..." 

Elizabeth took a step closer to the man, keeping her eyes steady on his. "Sir Meliodas, you've made sure I was pleasured in almost every way that is possible." Her voice was low and steady. It was full of lust and Meliodas could sense this. But he still couldn't tell what she was planning.

Elizabeth was finally standing in front of him, "Tonight, it's your turn to be pleasured." She said softly before slowly sitting on her knees. Meliodas eyes widened as she grabbed onto the hem of his pants; he finally knew what she meant. 

"E-Elizabeth!" He said, grabbing onto her hands. "You don't have to do th-mmph!" His words were cut off with a kiss. Elizabeth pulled back before and smiled, "I want to do this." She whispered.

Meliodas stood, hard as hell. He was surprised to see this side of Elizabeth but he wasn't complaining either. He just wanted her to be sure. 

"Please, Sir Meliodas?" She looked up at him as she knelt on the ground, her hands sitting above his pants. Meliodas bit his lip as he looked at the lust-filled girl. The strap of the small tank top she was wearing was slowly sliding off and her eyes were half-lidded.

Meliodas only nodded his head and Elizabeth smirked a bit before pulling his pants down. His length jumped out of the cotton-lined jeans, happy to be free from them. It was already oozing out pre-cum after watching Elizabeth all night. Meliodas bit his lip harder as he watched Elizabeth slowly lick her lips and grabbed onto it.

"Shit!" He groaned out as her hand came into contact with his length. "I-Is this hurting you?" Elizabeth asked, nervous she already messed up. "No, not at all." Meliodas strained his voice out. He wanted to slam his cock into the princess' mouth and ram it in, but he needed to be slow and gentle.

Elizabeth bit her lip, remembering the directions the mini her told her from earlier today. She slowly rubbed his dick, watching as all the foreskin leaned back and exposing his tip that was filled with pre-cum. Elizabeth kissed his tip, earning another large groan from Meliodas. She felt her insides getting wet and every time he groaned.

Elizabeth licked all of the pre-cum from his tip before taking a nice inch of him into her mouth. "Fuck..." Meliodas moaned out as he latched onto the covers on the bed. His eyes were closed shut and his head was leaned back.

Elizabeth took in this lust-drunken state of him before getting to work. She slowly bobbed her head on his length, making sure to reach as far as her throat allowed her to. Meliodas was a mess, he couldn't believe that his innocent little Elizabeth was here going down on him.

"Damnit Elizabeth." He groaned out. This time Elizabeth moaned back after hearing her lover groan her name out in pleasure. Her left hand found their on her clit and began massaging it.

Elizabeth bobbed her head faster before slowing it down. Meliodas cursed to himself and grabbed a handful of her hair, thrusting his cock slowly into her mouth. She allowed him to do it, in fact, she let go of his dick and allowed him to take over-which Meliodas happily did.

As he thrust his length into Elizabeth's mouth, she began fingering herself. She moaned and hummed on his cock and Meliodas swore he was going to bust right then and there.

Elizabeth took back over, working her hand and mouth on Meliodas' dick. She would jerk and suck his dick at the same time, causing the man to go crazy. "E-ELizabeth... I'm...so close." He strained out as Elizabeth pumped more of his dick into her mouth. 

Meliodas watched the princess go to work on his dick, it was the hottest thing. He felt himself about to burst and grabbed a handful of Elizabeth's hair once more. "Elizabeth!" He groaned out in pleasure, releasing himself into her mouth.

Elizabeth swallowed every bit of cum that exploded into her mouth before giving his tip one last kiss. She smiled as she saw Meliodas panting on the bed and his eyes closed. She went to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth before entering the bedroom to find him in the same place. 

"Damn Elizabeth...that was..." He searched for words as he looked over at his beloved. He still couldn't believe she did that to him. It was mind-blowing. "Thank you..." He said softly.

Elizabeth only smiled and brought him closer to her to snuggle. She was quiet proud of herself. She wondered what this event would lead them to in the future but only shook her head of those thoughts and snuggled closer to her Meliodas.


	4. Chapter 4

I was not expecting this to get this many likes and reviews. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I changed into something longer because man do I suck at writing one-shots lol. But enjoy this final chapter!

* * *

"Good work today, Elizabeth!" Meliodas said, patting her on her head. The Boar Hat had just closed after a successful night. Elizabeth showed out today; she hardly stumbled on handing out drinks, she remembered every order and delivered them back with a breeze, she even managed to deal with a touchy customer on her own without causing a scene! She congratulated herself and gave her own pats on the back but hearing it from Meliodas made her heart swell.

"Thank you, Sir Meliodas!" She said admiringly. "I am going to head upstairs to clean myself up and prepare for bed." She said to him and everyone else in the room before walking up the steps. "Goodnight Elizabeth!" Diane said as she cuddled closer to King. "G-nite~" Ban slurred as he downed another bottle of ale.

Elizabeth waved at her friends before heading up the rest of the steps. She opened her bedroom door and closed it before leaning against it and sighing. Boy did her feet ache; she knew how rough waitressing is but it did take tolls on her body from time to time. She hummed as she slid out of flats, deciding that a bath should do her body well.

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door before undressing herself and starting the water. As she waited for the tub to fill, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The hickeys on her neck from Meliodas were fading and she caught herself pouting in the mirror.

Glancing at the water and finding it mostly full, she added in a couple of drops of some soap for bubbles and hopped into the bath. She moaned lightly as the hot water instantly began easing her nerves. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the water, a small smile of content on her face.

She could admit that she was truly happy. Being in a kingdom only surrounded by walls and restrictions truly broke her spirit. She had always wanted to venture out in the world and explore it-and she had found someone to do it with. Finding the Seven Deadly Sins was her mission, but finding Sir Meliodas was her fate-destiny almost.

Ever since she met him, it seemed as if he showed her world that was completely different from the one she used to live in. Sure he's secretive sometimes and doesn't always open up to her. Or he's not the best cook-in fact, he's one of the worst cooks. However he is indeed special to the young princess, she's grateful to have fallen into the Boar Hat and to have met him.

He's good to her; he protects her and is always there for her shoulder to cry on.

Not only is he good for her emotionally, but he's also good at pleasing her. Her sexual desires and needs have begun to run wild and Meliodas has been good keeping her in a state of want and lust. He's brought out a side of Elizabeth that she didn't even know she had herself.

"Mmm," Elizabeth hummed as she swished her body in the water. She felt her body getting hotter as she thought of Meliodas. However, she tried to keep it under lock. She didn't want to be heard-although, she's pretty sure no one would hear her.

She breathed out a shaky breath as she peeked an eye open to check her surroundings one last time before shutting it close. 'Well, no one is here.' She thought.

"Hmmm..." She sing-song as she trailed her hands against her breast, her fingers squeezing and tugging at her nipples. She bit her lip as the pleasure drummed against her core. She did it once more, a light moan leaving her lips before her hands trailed onto her stomach, one stopping there as the other continued on to the sensitive spot between her thighs. She leaned her head back as she continued to tease herself, her fingers running against her inner thigh up to her core and then back down.

'Surely, Sir Meliodas teases me like this every time.' She thought before softly pressing her middle finger against her clit. "Ah~!" Elizabeth slightly jumped. The sudden touch sent her nerves everywhere and they grew as her finger slid up and down. They then began rubbing in circular motions as her left hand gripped onto her chest. "Oh, S-Sir Meliodas!" She called out softly as she imagined him doing this for her.

"Please," Elizabeth bit her lip as she used her index and middle finger against her clit. She rubbed slower, longer and let out a much deeper moan. "I want you," She said, allowing her middle finger to slide down lower and press itself inside of her.

"I...need you." She panted as she pumped her fingers inside, her head leaned all the way back. She felt the room getting hotter and she couldn't tell if it was because of how hot the water in the tub was or if it was her. "I want you...inside me, please," Elizabeth begged as she slid yet another finger inside of her. She gasped at how well it fit and began to pump faster.

"Sir Meliodas!" She yelled out, forgetting she was supposed to keep quiet. She felt the buildup of her orgasm rising and she knew she was near but not close enough. Panting in frustration she imagined him, stretching her out with his long, thick-

"Oh~!" Elizabeth moaned as she thought of the sight, her fingers pumping at an agonizingly slow rate. She needed him, she needed all of him.

* * *

Meliodas was downstairs, drinking booze with Ban as he listened to his drunk friend attempt to tell a story. "And that's how I became immortale~~" Ban slurred, messily chugging down more of his drink.

"Ban you've told me this a million times," Meliodas said, laughing at his comrade's state. The booze didn't affect his body-not one bit. It didn't matter how much he would have either. It's been years since he's been drunk.

"Shh, no I haven't..." Ban said smiling before falling back onto the floor, asleep. Meliodas only snickered before looking around the rest of the tavern. "Well, thanks for helping me clean up guys." He said sarcastically.

"We never agreed to that!" Diane cried out, a little drunk herself. Meliodas only rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, okay." He stood up. "Aw, leaving so soon?" Merlin called out as she appeared beside Meliodas.

"Yeah, gonna go get some shut eye." He lied, he just wanted to see if Elizabeth was still awake. He wanted to show her how 'thankful' he was for her work today.

"Mhmm..." Merlin hummed, not believing the lie one bit. She knew how...close...the captain and the princess were getting. And she was sure that tonight they would only get closer. "Well, tell the princess I said good night if she's awake of course," Merlin said before walking off.

"Sure thing!" Meliodas grinned before heading up the stairs. He was about to enter their bedroom when a scent caused him to stiffen. "This smell..." He whispered as he breathed it in more. It was seeping from their shared bedroom and smelled of lavender with a hint of something.

'Elizabeth...' Meliodas thought before quietly opening the door and shutting and locking it behind him. He breathed in the scent and figured out the hidden one, her arousal. Meliodas smirked as he crept his way deeper inside the room.

He tip-toed to the bathroom door and pressed his ear against the door. He listened to the sounds of water swishing and Elizabeth's moans. He snickered as he continued listening, "She's turning into quite the horndog..."

**'Well, it's really because of us,'** His inner demon said as he continued listening.

"S-Sir Meliodas please!" Elizabeth begged, her moans only getting louder, "I need you deep inside of me,"

Meliodas growled as he felt himself harden. "Damn Elizabeth," He huffed out, pressing his ear closer. "Please, ah~! Fuck...me Sir Meliodas." Elizabeth moaned.

**'Well you heard her...'** Meliodas groaned as he let his forehead rest against the door. 'I can't just fuck you Elizabeth, I'll just end up hurting you...' He thought, his hand tightening into a fist.

"Please, Sir Meliodas!" She cried out. Meliodas growled again, removing his head. "Damn you," He mumbled before opening the door quietly.

* * *

Elizabeth was far too busy to even notice the cool breeze from the door opening. She continued on with pleasing herself, imagining Meliodas there pleasuring her.

It was as if her orgasm was taunting her and it was frustrating. She was near, very much near but she needed something more. Something better than her own fingers inside of her. "Please, fill me up..." Elizabeth whispered softly as her eyebrows knitted closer together and her eyes squeeze shut.

Meliodas closed the door softly and took sight of the princess in the bath. He swallowed thickly as she continued to moan his name. He knew exactly what she needed and was going to give it to her, but how? Of course, gently. She was still a princess and very much a virgin. He didn't want to harm her in any way but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back for so long.

Meliodas licked his lips before stalking towards the bathtub. He sat at the edge, getting a closer view of Elizabeth's fingers pumping into her small hole. 

"Elizabeth..." He whispered out, darkly. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open to find Meliodas there, a look of lust on his face. "S-Sir Meliodas..." She sighed out, her fingers still inside her. Meliodas only brought his face closer to hers and kissed her sweetly. He then began to kiss her more passionately, Elizabeth went along with it, lifting the hand that was clutched onto her chest to bring his face closer to hers.

Meliodas kept a steady grip onto the edge of the bathroom rim as his other hand got busy; it slid against Elizabeth's stomach and a finger pressed itself inside causing Elizabeth to sign out. 

"I heard your cries for me Elizabeth," He breathed out as he planted kisses against her cheek. "Your begs for me to please you, to _fuck you_..." Meliodas' removed his fingers and looked Elizabeth in her eye. "Is that what you want?"

Elizabeth nodded her head and placed butterfly kisses against her chin. Meliodas grinned darkly before grabbing Elizabeth by the neck, catching her completely off guard. Elizabeth looked up to find his eyes a dark black and a demonic grin on his face. **"Elizabeth~"**

**"You want me to fuck you don't you~?"** Meliodas whispered into her ear. Elizabeth gasped and couldn't help but feel more turned on by the sudden action and his change of tone.

"Y-yes," She said softly. Meliodas smiled against her neck before pulling her out of the bathtub. He had carried her bridal style and then dropped her onto the bed. The water from Elizabeth's body would damp the bed but neither of them cared. They were too horny to care.

Meliodas crawled onto of Elizabeth, pinning her arms above her head with his left hand and using his right hand to caress her cheek. "So gorgeous..." He said softly before slamming his lips against her once again. Elizabeth tried to move her hands but they didn't move at all, the grip Meliodas had on them were strong.

He snatched his lips away from hers as he attacked her neck with kisses. Elizabeth purred light moans into his ear as he nipped against her soft spot. "Please, don't tease me..." She breathed out as she grounded herself against Meliodas' shaft. He groaned utterly, feeling her hot area against his own and thrust into her, causing her to squirm and cry out. "Easy Elizabeth," He warned.

He was trying his best to be slow and gentle with the princess but she was making it too difficult for herself; to difficult for him. **'Well, maybe she's one of those princesses that like to be handled roughly...'** His demon self stepping in.

**'You remember how she looked at you when you grabbed her throat?'** He put in. Meliodas kissed against Elizabeth's chest as his mind drifted off to the look she had given him earlier. The look of desire and pure need. His teeth tugged against one of her nipples, causing the princess to arch her back.

'Damn...' Realizing that the demon might be right, he let go of Elizabeth's wrists and squeezed her breasts, enjoying her moans of want. 'No!' He thought as he stopped squeezing and leaving light butterfly kisses against her stomach. 'She needs to feel how much I love her, how I want this to be perfect for her.'

'She just can't be fucked, she'll think it was only a one-time thing,' Meliodas thought as he began trailing kissing in her inner thigh, 'She deserves to know and she needs to feel it too...' He nipped her inner thigh and Elizabeth's hands fisted into his hair. "Please!" She begged and tugged for him to go near her spot. He smirked against her skin, his princess was beyond ready and eager for him tonight. 

He continued teasing her, his kisses getting closer and closer to her. Elizabeth's breath hitched as he was about to come into contact with it before groaning out in agony as he leaned above it, kissing her stomach once more. "Sir Meliodas!" She said, rather angrily as a pout formed on her lips. She was literally throbbing for the captain and for him to continue to torture her like this? 

"Yes?" He said, smirking. He enjoyed seeing her like this. Her pout deepened as she glared at the man, "Why do you keep teasing me like this?" Meliodas leaned over her body and planted a kiss on her frowned lips. "Because I love you,"

The words came out smoothly and not how he expected at all. Not only was the princess shocked but he was too, they just came out of him naturally-he didn't have to think about it all. But he might as well go with it because they were also true. "I love you Elizabeth." He confessed, this time staring right into her blue eye.

"I love all of you and everything about you." He said, brushing the bang to the side and staring into both eyes. He watched them well with tears, "Sir Meliodas I, I love you too..." Elizabeth sighed out.

"I love you so much!" She said before grabbing his cheeks and pulling them into a kiss. Meliodas grinned softly into it before deepening it. Elizabeth managed to force him onto his back through the kiss before ending it. She now sat on his lap, biting her lip as she eyed the man she loved underneath her. He was looking at her with so much love that it made her core tremble. She ground her hips softly against his, watching the pleasure form onto his face.

She then slid off his lap and pulled his pants down, his dick springing freely from them. Elizabeth felt her core moisten and throb at the sight of it. She took it into her hands and began pumping slowly.

Meliodas relished in the feeling, almost allowing himself to be fully loose. "Fuck...Elizabeth." He groaned out as she pumped his dick, softly stroking the tip. Just when he felt himself about to burst, he snatched the princess and flipped them to where he was on top. He laid above her, the tip of his dick rubbing against her slit lightly but enough to make them both shake.

He looked at Elizabeth one last time and saw that she nodded her head before pressing in lightly. Elizabeth took in a breath but tried to remain solid. The pain was new and different to her then when she fingered her.

Meliodas, however, was in pure ecstasy. His body quivered at the warmth of her insides on his dick. He then removed himself before pressing in, a little more deeper this time. He kissed Elizabeth, trying to distract her from the pressure. Elizabeth fidgeted a bit underneath but nonetheless continued to take the pain. Meliodas pulled out one last time before thrusting himself into her folds completely, a deep groan escaping his lips. Elizabeth panted as she gripped onto the man's shoulders. He kissed her cheek before slowly thrusting himself. This was almost torturing him-oh he bad he wanted to slam his hips into hers but he had to be patient. 

The pain soon turned into pleasure and Elizabeth began to mewl soft moans against Meliodas' ear. He rocked his hips against hers, sighing out how amazing she felt. "Faster," Elizabeth whispered into Meliodas' ear. He nodded his head and picked up the pace, causing a couple of gasps and moans from the princess. He realized he enjoyed the way she'd moan, it was like music to his ears.

"You like that Elizabeth?" He whispered in her ear as he pulled out and pushed himself deeper into her. "Yes!" Elizabeth cried out as she scratched his back. "More," She said and Meliodas did as told, stroking deeper and deeper until Elizabeth jumped.

"Oh! Sir Meliodas! Right there, please!" She begged. Meliodas continued his thrusting but slowing down the pace. "Say my name," He asked, thrusting into her g-spot slowly.

"Si-Ah~!" He slapped her bare ass he continued thrusting slowly. "Wrong, say my name Elizabeth..."

Elizabeth stumbled on the words, confused about what he meant. She was saying his name right wasn't she?

"I'm waiting, Elizabeth," Meliodas teased, "Say my name..." 

"Meliodas..." The princess mewled softly as she gripped tighter onto his shoulder. "Hmm?" He whispered, a grin on his face. "Meliodas!" She called out, louder this time-almost a cry.

Meliodas rammed his hips into Elizabeth, his dick slamming against her g-spot causing Elizabeth to go insane. "Meliodas! I'm going to-" 

"So am I Elizabeth," Meliodas said as he bit his lips. With a couple of more thrusts, the couple came together with their bodies finally becoming one. The two panted, Meliodas falling onto his side.

The night was truly eventful; Meliodas pulled the princess closer to him a smile on his face. Elizabeth snuggled closer to the captain. Both of them pleased with how it turned out to be. And like Merlin had thought, the two of them becoming more closer than before.

* * *

And that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed, like and review, please! Also check out my new story called, Highschool Daze. It's an alternate universe of Elizabeth's high school experience and it's mainly focused on Melizabeth but it'll feature other ships too. Thank you guys so much for reading!


End file.
